Final Rivals!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Final Rivals! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Mom! Professor Oak! Delia & Professor Oak: Alola! All Heroes: Alola! Rotom Pokedex: Welcome. Delia Ketchum: Congr Ash Ketchum: Delia Ketchum: And how are you Pikachu? Pikachu: Delia Ketchum: Hiccup: - - - Professor Kukui: Professor Oak: - - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Final Rivals! - - - - - - - - - (Cut to see Gladion Gladion: - - - - - - - (We see our heroes the horde of Meltan began to merge as evolving) All Heroes: (amazed) (Meltan evolves into Melmetal) Krillin: Whoa! He's..he's huge bigger than Mammoswine. Tigartron: By the Matrix! Ash Ketchum: Meltan? Hiccup: Who's that Pokemon? Professor Oak: This is Melmetal! Ash Ketchum: Melmetal? All Heroes: Melmetal? Professor Oak: This unique Pokémon has been mentioned in several ancient writings. It's always referred to as Melmetal. But I never suspected it might have come to be from a large group of Meltan. (Rotom take a picture of Melmetal for a new update Rotom Pokedex: a massively important discovery! Update data! Update data! Professor Burnet: Professor Oak, could it just have evolve? Professor Oak: (Melmetal Izzy Izumi: Prodigits - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( Xenon Onslaught: Well, this is surprising, Philmac: Xenon... I know what you've done back then... Xenon Onslaught: Did what? Philmac: DON'T YOU DARE PLAY DUMB! You're the one responsible for the global massacre of my homeworld! And you're also the one who... killed a friend I loved, Minerva! Xenon Onslaught: Oh... that part... (Chuckles) Yes, I did it. I have to, because I know that sooner or later you will be new threat that will interfere the forces of darkness. I will destroy this pathetic world and everything and everyone on it! Philmac: That's not gonna happen. Xenon Onslaught: Philmac: Xenon Onslaught: (Cut to see at the Pokemon Stadium) Caster: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Melmetal! (Back to the show) - Jessie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Where's Philmac anyway? - Emerl: He couldn't have... Oh no... - - Mark EVO: What about Ash and Gladion. Emerl: We can't interfere they're pokemon finals. Mark EVO: Your right. Howlcrusher: Then we better move quickly while they battle. Emerl: Right let's go! Mark EVO: Sorry guys, we'll be right back. Kiawe: Okay don't be long. (Cut to see Philmac and Xenon are still fight to each other) - - - - - - - - - - - - Xenon Onslaught: Besides, how can anyone like, including that girl you falling in love with... when you're are a murderer of Minerva's friends and her people.... (Philmac charged at Xenon Philmac: (Angry) XENOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!! - (Philmac Philmac: (Angry while crying) I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!! ''' Xenon Onslaught: Have you already forgotten I made you become who you truly are...?! Philmac: (Angry while crying) '''SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CORRUPTED ME!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!! - - - - Philmac: See ya, my enemy... (Philmac prepares his finishing attack on Xenon until Dark fires Fist of the Beast King on him) Philmac: Gah! Dark the Unknown: Now that's not very heroic of you Philmac! (Chuckles) (Dark keeps shooting at Philmac, suddenly Howlcrusher use Howling Razor Claw attack and hit Dark's face without notices. Now Dark is blind and pain) Dark the Unknown: GAH!! AGAIN?! Mark EVO: Let's go Philmac! Philmac: Thanks Mark. Howlcrusher: Ninja Smokescreen! (They escape quickly both Xenon and Dark are angry) Dark the Unknown: Why you!! Xenon Onslaught: No! Dark the Unknown: Let's not worry about him for now. Xenon Onslaught: You're right Dark. We'll have to wait until Mask Royal give a trophy to the new Pokemon Champion of Alola League, and then we'll start to attack. (to Drago Bludvist) It's time. Drago Bludvist: Stop all the prepartion, first we take down the Princess, and then the Alola region. Xenon Onslaught: And once Philmac is gone for good, all the Pokemon world will turn into dust and bow before us, and we'll make Emerl, his friends, his team, and a new Pokemon Champion to lose and surrender. (in Zira's voice) BY FORCE! (Indominus Rex and Indoraptor roars in victory) (Xenon evil laugh) (Cut to see our heroes) Philmac: Looks the final battle between Ash and Gladion are about to begin. (Everyone glared at Philmac) Philmac Uhh... Mark EVO: (Angry) ARE YOU INSANE?!? Gmerl: (Angry) You were ran off on you own! Howlcrusher: You could've been killed. Emerl: You had us worried sick about you. - Goku: What are you think? - Mark EVO: What will Lillie think if you die here?! Gmerl: Howlcrusher: Philmac: I'm sorry you guys, at least we're safe for now. Emerl: I'm glad you're not hurt and now we're just in time on the final Pokemon battle between Ash and Gladion are about to begin. - - - Professor Kukui: Ash & Gladion: Right! Gladion: Go my mighty beast Sivally! (He popout his Pokeball) Kiawe: - - Delia Ketchum: Make sure (Mimey agree) Ash Ketchum: He has no idea - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts